Virtue of the Lily
by Silver Orbed Lioness
Summary: Instead of dying like she should have done, Lily was transported 17 years to the future where the Dark Lord would prove her wrong about Severus loyalties, the battle waged and won by the Order, Lily has to come to terms that her little son is grown up. Meanwhile Lucius has a proposition that could see all villains locked up with Hermione's help of course. Full summary inside!


**Virtue of the Lily**

 _This story is_ _ **AU**_ _._ _Extremel_ _y AU! That means that I am not directly quoting from any of the books, nobody can remember clearly what happened seven years ago. We have flashes of memory, so I am writing just that... flashes of vague memory. Severus lives so much for the 8 years he and Lily were friends he could not see the fact that Harry and James were two different people but I think, deep down he knew, he just did not_ **want** _to know. Or was told by Dumbledore not to get to know the boy... knowing Dumbledore I would not be at all surprised if he encouraged the hatred._

 **Story Warnings** : Rape, sex used to get information, playing at prostitution, introspective anguish, threatening suicide. Spying. Ramifications of war. Little bit of fluff here and there.

 **Chapter warnings** _:_ Mentions of rape, desire to own a slave, nudity, violence, blood magic and character death.

 **Main Pairings** _: Severus Snape/Lily E Potter. Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger. Thorfinn Rowle/Hermione Granger. Rabastan Lestrange/Hermione Granger. Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley. Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks._

 **Secondary Pairings** _: Fred Weasley/OFC. George Weasley/Angelina Johnson. Charlie Weasley/Katie Bell. Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown. Narcissa Malfoy/Kingsley Shacklebolt. Daphne Greengrass/Terry Boot. Draco Malfoy/Luna Lovegood._

 **A Final Requiem**

October 31st 1981

"Move aside, girl!" a snarling order from a voice conjured from nightmares. A voice that was used to being obeyed without question. A black robed figure utilised his strong arm as he swept it regally, knocking the pretty red haired woman aside. "Stop snivelling!"

"NO!" others would have had their blood curdling like milk at the scream as the woman leapt between the cowled figure and a baby crying in the cot. A baby who knew its mother was in danger. "PLEASE, NOT HIM. TAKE ME!"

"I have asked you nicely, _mudblood_ , now I am going to have to restrain you."

"Why don't you just kill me you sick bastard!" the woman spat. "What has my baby ever done to you?"

"Oh, dear sweet little girl, your baby will cause me great harm indeed – now, step aside," with that he pushed the woman aside once more, kicking her into the changing station. "Now," the figure squared his shoulders. Brandishing a yew wood wand, the man pointed it at the baby's head and was about to say the two words that would keep the world in order to how he liked it only...

… The woman was more tenacious than he would give her credit for. What he did not expect was her wrapping her arms around his legs and yanking him on the floor. A move she learnt on the rough district of where she once frequented to visit a friend and rolled the figure around on his back. The cowl slipped to reveal a coldly handsome Wizard in his fifties – mesmerizing dark coffee coloured eyes. Black, tufted, well kept hair. Clear, porcelain skin and the smirk. The smirk that set many hearts a flutter with fear and certain women with joy. The young woman had felt neither as her baby's life was at stake.

"My dear, if you desire me so then no need to tackle me to the ground – however," he cocked his head to the side. "I do not like to mix business before pleasure, as I am sure you will be."

"Please," she begged, "please don't harm my son."

"Hmm," the man reached out to tilt the woman's chin up so her emerald green eyes gazed deeply into his. "Shame your lineage does you a disservice, Mudblood – a Slytherin would kill for those eyes."

Repressing a shudder, the woman felt a probing in her mind but immediately slammed her shields in place. "I am proud of my lineage," she said calmly. How she was holding it together she had no idea.

"You are fire and water – fiercely protective – Oh I know you are extremely powerful. I do not have to kill any more tonight if you just come with me – with your son – and be my servants. When order is restored you, above all others, would be rewarded for your wise decision to escape from Dumbledore's clutches. Be reunited with one you once cared for, one I know you still do."

"You poisoned a vulnerable man's heart – you make me sick!"

The man's laugh was dry, dusty – it put the young woman in mind of dusty crypts, dungeons where manacles swayed in a ghostly wind. Vincent Price was bought to the woman's mind. She was raised on Fifties Hammer Horror movies, after all, she used to hide behind _his_ back. Her sturdy, wonderful friend whom she regretted to not forgive...

"My my," the wizard purred. "So you do still care about him?"

"He was my first friend, you corrupted him!"

"No, no, no my dear," the man sighed as if he had been through this point several times with the woman before. "You bought upon his allegiance to me – for your cold indifference to his plight at your so called noble friend's hands." The woman let out a whimper of a sob at the back of her throat. "Whenever they bullied him – did you feel his pain?" Stop it, she pleaded quietly. I was on his side. I did defend him. I did understand his pain. Didn't I? "Or, perhaps, you thought he was capable of looking after himself?" Of course he was, he had lived in appalling conditions before hand. I thought he could handle a little play at Hogwarts. It was just a little play, wasn't it? "How about that night he camped outside your common room begging for your forgiveness at his own humiliation – swallowing his own pride – a half-blood Slytherin grovelling at an imperiously haughty Gryffindor Mudblood's feet..." You had to bring that up, didn't you? I have gone over that scenario so many times in my head and heart. I cannot undo what has been done. "Whatever he saw in you I cannot imagine!"

Tears sprung to her eyes. This man was good. He knew their history. He must have seen his memories. "I admit I did great wrong but..."

"But nothing, Lily Potter," the evil man snapped. "What about when your precious so-called noble Knights of Gryffindor almost led him to his own death?" This was the last straw and she shrank off the body of the darkest Lord of them all. Heavy sobs wracking her throat and chest. "You forfeited his life to me the moment you married that peacock Potter – you threw substance over style."

"Why should my son be punished for that?" she snivelled.

"As you are well aware – Lily – I suffer no one greater than I, and this baby will grow up one day to be more powerful than I ever shall be if I let him live – now, I could kill you but... hmm," he tapped his wand against his chin and the smirk grew wider across his icy countenance: "Oh yes..." with that he reached out with his elegant hand and curled some of her fire red locks around his fingers. "I know..." he savagely plucked a handful of hair from her head and then clicked his fingers calling for a house-elf.

"What are you doing?" her sodden eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Grinning darkly he gazed at the woman as if he could not comprehend what this person was: "Hmm, psychological manipulation."

The elf that was summoned was one she vaguely recognised: "How may Kreacher serves you, master?"

That was it! Sirius elf! "Find me a muggle woman of absolutely no consequence – homeless preferably – stun her and bring her here."

What was he up to? Slowly, Lily crawled back off and was about to stand up and grab her baby but the Dark Lord's reflexes were quick as lightning. He grabbed her by her wrists and slammed her into a wall: "Do you not want to see what I have planned, little girl?"

"Get off me!" she twisted her wrists around in his hands and all he did was chuckle darkly as his eyes glowed red before he whispered a spell which divested her of her clothes. Sobbing more so now her dignity was in tatters, Lily hung her head down trying not to feel shame at her naked state. After all, she knew she had a beautiful body but under the Dark Lord's imperial gaze she felt awkward, ugly and unappreciated. "Just kill me!" she tried for defiance one more time.

"Oh no," the Dark Lord shuffled closer so his leather toed shoes were near her naked dainty toes. "I have plans for you, Lily Potter, you have defied me thrice too many times now you learn to obey me."

Suddenly she glanced up, eyes pierced through his and she spat in his face renewing her struggle for freedom but the Dark Lord's strength lay not only in his magical but physical core: "Never," she growled. By now she had nothing to lose, "I will never grovel at your feet like I am some kind of walking foot-stall!"

Just as the Dark Lord was about to become naked and begin raping Lily, an opportunity that he would never afford his Death Eaters. Kreacher appeared with a nondescript muggle woman. Smirking, the Dark Lord yanked Lily towards her child: "Watch him die – if you are good I may let you live. Now we've danced around enough!"

Replacing his cowl the Dark Lord turned to the baby – and pointed his wand at the now hiccuping infant. Lily reached out to grab her baby but the Dark Lord grinned maliciously in her direction as he turned the wand on her – waving runic symbols in the air above Lily's head. Once they finished weaving Lily found herself stuck in place as she heard the Dark Lord's tone take on a distinctly chilling quality that had nothing to do with it being autumn as he began to chant and weave: " _Futurum rationis attulit nuntium Sapientes_ ,"* he muttered dangerously. " _Splendet super omnia infida_ ,"** the swirls above Lily's head scared her as they changed from green to silver to bronze to blood red. " _Virtus falsum lilium_ ,"*** now the rings turned into twisting writhing snakes scaring Lily more. The Dark Lord grabbed her wrist and cut her flesh dragging her blood over the magical snakes twisting in the air as the wriggling wraiths siphoned the crimson fluid. " _Eaque fit in sanguine_!"****

Suddenly she felt the pull of Apparition taking her out of her baby son's nursery.

What the hell? Lily was in a dark room. A man groaned in agony on the floor. Crawling amongst the dust and dirt she reached out and felt the man. Wow, he was thin. Shaking her head she saw a wand lying by the man's side. Checking his pulse, faint but still a chance. She wondered if she could cast a Patronus with this man's wand. Funny, it felt familiar. Like the Wand was saying: 'Hello stranger, long time no cant!' Resisting the urge to smile, Lily whirled the wand and yelled: "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Her dolphin flittered and played about her head. Strange, it had not been a dolphin for years but she put it down to tiredness. The man was bleeding and needed help.

"Get Kingsley, Moody, Arthur or Dumbledore – Follow me, a man's life is at risk!" she sighed, it was only when she was exhausted that her Mancunian accent slipped out. The only thing of pride coming from Manchester was the fact that her favourite Muggle entertainer, Davy Jones, also hailed from its grimy streets. "Now, whoever you are, I can stop the blood with your wand I think. You are going to have to help yourself too. Whoever you are, please make it through. My son might have died tonight but that does not mean you have to as well."

Tears sprang from her eyes as she huddled close to the man and set to work with many healing spells – rummaging around in his voluminous robes to see what could help there. Blood replenishing potions – she poured one phial down his throat – forcefully tipping his head back as she massaged the liquid down his throat. The slight bob of the Adams apple caused her to sigh with relief. There was life in this stranger yet, now the onerous task of keeping him alive: "I had a friend," she idly chatted, "superb at potions. His solution to most poisons was shove a Bezoar down the victim's throat. I pointed out to him several times that sometimes drinking one prepared was much quicker at splitting the chemical atoms of the poison than a Bezoar," here she heeled one wrist and intertwined her fingers pumping hard over his heart – not giving a thought that she was naked as her breasts swayed with her movement. Sweat began pouring down her forehead. "Come on, you have to make it."

Here she grabbed his wand now the blood had dried and started to stitch the flesh together slowly. "This potions genius was quite an inventor of spells – my favourite was one that ensured silence – he invented it in our fourth year so that we could snigger in a disused classroom at certain classmates antics – though we did a lot more than snigger," Lily felt herself blush at the thought. He may have had many faults but he was a damn good kisser. "I never told this friend that if he had not... I did love him. I adored and admired him so much but we were caught up in infantile politics," she huffed as she threw her hair over her shoulders, "not that that should have mattered much."

Pumping her wrists over his heart she decided she had to give him the kiss of life. "That summer with St John's was not wasted, was it, eh? That was his idea too. He said we should know everything we can about healing in both worlds. That's what we were going to be, healers."

She was exhausted – the blood flow restored some colour to his cheeks but Lily was sure it was not enough: "Gods you're a scarecrow, do you ever eat?" she pulled out another bottle of blood replenishing potion, looking to the door for reprieve. For support. "Come on," she cleared the airways and placed her lips over his to breath into him. She resumed beating a tattoo on his heart urging him to live.

"This friend was quite wicked – he always made me laugh – oh I had not realised how much I missed him until now. I wish I had forgiven him that night – he camped out all night after he slighted me and I was angry. He was humble, apologetic, sorry – why did I refuse him when it was the one and only time he used that word on me? Was I such a cow that I could not find it in my heart to carry on being his friend? I must have been," she was feeling weak. Not only had she tried and clearly failed to save her son from the Dark Lord – she was now failing to save this man. "Come on, where's help?" with that she whirled his wand again and sent out another Patronus.

"Remus, Peter, Sirius, Frank, Alice – whomever this message finds – please follow, man down – bleeding – doing all I can. SOS!" the second Dolphin shimmered out of the gloom. "Anyone..." she sighed as she brushed the man's hair aside watching his shallow breathing. "I have to save someone tonight," she eventually caved in to her body's needs. Emotionally she was drained, and she slumped over his body.

Back to back Remus was fighting with Hermione when he paled at a sight that he thought to never see again. Hermione loved the Dolphin shaped Patronus. Whomever it belonged to must be pretty, kind, playful and highly intelligent. One who was well aware of, and unashamed of, her sexuality.

"Can't be," Remus breathed.

"Mr Lupin?" Hermione asked.

"The names she's... the voice..."

"Whoever it is, Remus, she clearly needs our help and we have to follow it."

Remus despatched the last Death Eater that was advancing on him and grabbed Hermione's hand as he Accio'd a fallen but not broken broomstick. Hopping on, holding tightly to his friend, he followed the skittering playful Dolphin who was destroying any Dementor that tried to attack them. They landed outside the Shrieking Shack. Hermione gulped.

"I think you know who is in there, do you not, Hermione?" Remus asked.

"Yes sir but the sender clearly does not otherwise she would have mentioned the name," taking the werewolf's hand she marched through a blast in the wall and walked up the stairs. As the young woman knew exactly where to go they did not need the Dolphin any more.

Sleeping over the body of her recently healed and slightly more alive Snape was a fallen angel. Thick wavy crop of red hair covered her back and some of her breast. Poking out from the auburn locks was a pale white arm draped across his ribs. Either she did not know who he was or was completely comfortable with who he was.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, "why are you naked?"

"That is not Ginny," Remus frowned.

"No?"

"No," Remus took off his jacket and covered the woman up; causing her to stir at the contact of fingers against bicep, as the material wrapped around her to keep her warm.

Hermione bent over to check the Professor's pulse: "He'll live," she breathed a huge sigh of relief. Remus smiled. "We have to find a way to get them to safety."

The other woman woke up and rubbed her eyes as she looked at her patient's condition. "I don't know who you are but your wand likes me, sir," she smoothed over his cloak.

Blinking she gazed at the two crouched near her: "Who are you?" she asked the witch the other side of the man.

"Hermione Granger," she responded, "now is not the time for pleasantries, we need to get you looking decent – there is a war going on out there and you could get hurt – not to mention what Greyback would do to you."

"That monster!"

Coughing Remus caused the red head to turn around. Understanding dawned in her green eyes as she rushed up and flung her arms around her old friend's neck: "Remus – come on, we must get this man some medical help."

"This man?" Remus arched an eyebrow, "think about this, why does his wand like you?"

The red head furrowed her brow – wrinkling her nose as she slowly turned to look down at the Wizard she had cared for and tended to so gently: "Is that..." she began, though the rest of the sentence was caught in a wracking sob as she collapsed on her knees. "Severus, please, wake up." No, she sighed, tears would not work on you. But I know what will. With a smirk Lily stood up, hands on hips. Boudicca like in all her glory she demanded loudly and rather the way Hermione would if it were Ron or Harry... "WAKE UP, SEVERUS SNAPE, I WILL YELL AND KICK YOU UNTIL YOU OPEN THOSE SALAZAR DAMNED EYES OF YOURS. WAKE UP!"

Giggling a little Hermione watched as the Headmaster's eyelids fluttered gently. Shifting slightly joggled his system causing Snape embarrassment as he coughed up blood right onto Hermione's jean clad lap: "Miss Granger," he whispered hoarsely, "I hope you will kindly refrain from being so familiar with me from now on!"

"I did not say that, Headmaster," smirked Hermione.

"It was me!" the red head said cleaning Snape's emission from Hermione's legs.

Closing his eyes and muttering incoherently Snape gazed up at the familiar smirking form of Remus Lupin as he indicated his head towards the other Witch: "NO! NO! NO! YOU DIED. I HELD YOU. YOU DIED. PROTECTING HARRY. GODS," he swung around to Hermione grabbing her by her biceps causing her to melt under his intensely caring gaze, "HARRY, WHERE IS HE?"

"He ventured alone in the Forbidden Forest to face You-Know-Who," whispered Hermione meekly shocked by the amount of anguish and concern displayed in his fathomless eyes. "He went to view your memories and told me he had to face him alone."

"FOOLISH, MORONIC, STUPID, LITTLE, ARROGANT IDIOT!"

"Good to know your vocal cords work, Severus," Remus chuckled. "I should hate you for what you did but judging by Hermione's fierce scowl she won't let me."

Hermione blushed as she looked at the red head: "Here," she said helping her up by her hands and looked at her shape and colouring. "Something inconspicuous – something to hide your head in and something that does not scream: I'M LILY POTTER, AND GUESS WHAT DEATH EATERS, I'M ALIVE."

Even Snape smiled at that one blushing he turned towards Lily: "So, how... how... did you get here?"

"The Dark Lord and I got into a debate about you," she replied. "I told him off for poisoning you – for taking advantage of your vulnerability," she sighed, "he then said it was my fault for not... not..."

"It was my fault," Severus sighed as he shakily brushed Lily's hair behind her ear then recoiled and looked frightened. "J-James isn't here?"

"No, he'd already been killed," Lily sighed. Remus sighed too as he had to help prop Severus up. "How come you both look older?" she asked suddenly realising that they were aged. Severus more so than Remus. "I do not remember a Hermione Granger in school."

"You wouldn't," Hermione said. "I was born in 1979. Used a Time Turner in my third year – that increased my age a year – today's date is May 2nd 1998."

"B-b-but..." Lily stuttered, "that means I am 17 years in the future."

"What was the argument with the Dark Lord all about?" Remus asked a slightly perturbed Lily.

"I wanted to prove that, despite Severus being a follower, that the Dark Lord never truly had a hold on him. I like to think I know him better than that," Hermione saw a look in Lily's eyes. Exactly how well, and why was she suddenly a little – jealous? "Sev, what happened to incapacitate you so?"

"The Dark Lord set his poisonous familiar on me," Snape sighed, "look, I may be awake, up and breathing but that venom is still seeping it's way through my veins, so can I please seek medical help?"

Lily rushed up to Severus and gazed warmly into his eyes: "I like your voice now," she said breathing heavily. "It's sexy," then she lowered her gaze to the floor. "Oh gods, James has died and already..." hanging her head in shame she turned awkwardly to the other witch in the room. "Um, Hermione, clothes?"

"Oh, right," Hermione drew her own wand out and transfigured Lupin's jacket into a tweed set of robes in dark green with a hood to cover her head. "Is that all right, Headmaster?"

Severus nodded: "Will blend well," Lily grabbed Hermione's hand.

"That is Snape Speak for: Outstanding work, you will go far," Lily squeezed Hermione's hand and smiled slightly. "Oh well, we must move – if my son is anything like James then I dread to think what foolhardy thing he is doing right now."

Because Snape needed medical attention quickly, Remus pulled him on the broom and held onto him as protectively as he did Hermione. It was also this reason that the trio did not question too deeply how the Dark Lord knew to send her here or if it was a part of the spell. Detailed queries would have to wait until the War was declared over. Harry has to win now, Hermione thought. He just has to!

"No need to hug me, Wolf!" Snape growled.

"Merely stopping you from falling – I doubt either Hermione or Lily would like it if I let you tumble to the ground."

"Why would Miss Granger care?"

"For a super spy, double agent, observant Slytherin you can be incredibly dense at times, Severus," Remus sighed. "Hermione has always respected you – even your supposedly murdering Dumbledore did not shake that – she is resilient to your snide remarks," Severus was not sure how to deal with that. "I believe she even had a soft spot for you once."

Snape could not help but preen a little with that. The idea of a nubile Witch young enough to be his daughter have a place for him in her esteem made him feel proud.

Below ground Hermione turned towards Lily and sighed: "Well, tonight either the Dark Lord lives or dies – and tonight you have come back."

"Why sound so disappointed with my return?" Lily asked.

"Nothing," Hermione shrugged glancing down at her feet. How could she compare? This witch was beautiful, intelligent, could get away with being sarcastic to Snape without the loss of house points – why it mattered to Hermione was strange to her. "When we are ready we are going to have to retrieve your memory so we can analyse what he did to send you here and..."

"Send me back?" Lily sighed, sounding sad. "No," she shook her head. "I don't want to go back – I have a chance now – so does Sev. It was meant to be us you know but I was a bitch," she took Hermione's hand. "Did you... were you...?"

"Oh no," Hermione paled. "Just that... well... I have wanted his approval for so long and well..." here she trailed off into incoherent mumbles as she scuffed the dirt up with the toe of her shoes.

"Well, me being here would balance things out I should imagine," Lily smiled. "Sev was always serious in everything he undertook – he never suffered fools gladly. I wish sometimes we had both wound up in Ravenclaw."

"I almost was a Ravenclaw but the hat settled on Gryffindor."

"Don't tell him I told you this," whispered Lily. "Severus was almost a Gryffindor."

With a sigh Hermione kicked a stone out of the way: "He should have been," she muttered darkly. "We have to hide you until the battle is over," she directed Lily towards the Room of Requirement whilst dodging hexes and keeping to the shadows as often as they could.

Where the corridor to her dorm room once stood, there was only one set of stairs leading to a dark hallway – perfect. Hermione was about to lead Lily down there until a form blocked their path: "Well if it isn't the mudblood Granger with a fwiend," cooed Bellatrix. Hermione gritted her teeth but the mad witch was distracted by a hex from an unknown source and they scarpered.

Only to be caught again by another Death Eater. This time sausage sized fingers curled around her bicep. Hermione found herself stilled by the dark gaze of a man who had tormented her dreams since the end of her fifth year.

"Did you enjoy being marked by me, little mud angel," the slight accent gave him away as Dolohov as he reached another hand to Hermione's wrist and grabbed her, "now come quietly and I may treat you nicely as my play toy girl, oh yeah," he drooled down Hermione's neck. "You could be mine and you _will_ enjoy it!" Lily watched from an alcove, stunned as her new friend was struggling in a much older, more malevolent Dolohov's arms. "You are mine little Witch and will never know another man's penis."

"Oh, that's a shame for her, isn't it? After all, it is such a little one," the cultured voice of Lucius Malfoy stepped in, though he looked haggard and Hermione noticed he was not holding a wand. "Drop her and get back to the fight – if she survives as you do then maybe she will be divvied out to you but; personally," he sighed as Lucius twirled some caramel curls in his fingers. "I have had my eye on her much longer."

"I belong to no one bastards!" Hermione sunk her teeth in Dolohov's meaty fingers.

"ARGH BITCH YOU'LL PAY!"

Surprisingly Lucius grabbed Hermione by her waist and threw her behind him levelling a scowl in Dolohov's direction. The Death Eater skulked off sulking and sucking on his injured digits. Lucius turned around: "If I could make up for what happened in my home I..." Hermione was shocked when Lucius locked lips with hers: "You were so brave and strong – you made me question my whole life's ethos with how you handled the continued use of the Cruciatus and then her blade," he lifted the arm that bore that ugly scar and would do so for the rest of her life. "If I could," he swung her to his body and gruffly kissed her again. "Sorry, Miss Granger, so sorry!" he sighed.

"Malfoy..." she barely finished when she knocked the older Wizard aside with her body casting a wandless protego and held it until the hex rebounded off the wall and back on the caster which turned out to be Mrs Goyle: "Apologise later – fight now!" she said scrambling up and grabbing her companions hand to make a mad dash for the second safest and most importantly, nearest place. The dungeons!

"That was Lucius?" Lily gasped in disbelief as she doubled over massaging a stitch. "Wow, who'd have thought he'd wind up dishy!" she winced then: "Sorry, that sounded callous didn't it? I just witnessed my husband's death." Lily and Ginny had a lot in common, no wonder Harry was in love with her. "Also, he's one of them."

Not to mention unspoken reason number four, Hermione thought snidely, you still have feelings for Snape and perhaps always had done. "Time Travel is disorienting and can sometimes make you forget who you are – you have been flung forward 17 years into the future, seen two of your friends look much older than you and currently speaking to someone who was barely alive herself at the time. A little disorientation is natural."

Once they reached the dank dungeons Hermione opened the Potions store cupboard and shoved Lily inside – heavily warding the room doing so.

It was then that the Dark Lord's voice rang triumphant: "I HAVE KILLED HARRY POTTER!"

Everyone gathered around the rubble outside – including Hermione: "All those who wish to surrender, no harm shall befall you – if you are of non-magical lineage I will be lenient – I am a just and true leader of men as is proven by my loyal Death Eaters – come see your fallen figurehead as I shall now take my rightful place in the World!" Everything stopped. The Order gathered one side, the Death Eaters the other. Hermione tried to remain mixed with the crowd behind bigger men. "I particularly request one Miss Granger to come forward," Order Members held her behind them forming a human shield around her amongst the detritus. Using his extraordinary powers Hermione was flung towards the Dark Lord at his feet. He curled his long, reptilian digits around her hair and tilted her chin up. "Such power in one so small," he hissed as he bent down. "Now," he pulled her up and held her in front of him. "Miss Granger you have caused quite a stir amongst my faithful – Scabior, Antonin Dolohov, Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange – oh yes, I can comprehend why, such beauty and such awesome scent of power..."

"GET YOUR SNAKEY 'ANDS OFF 'ER!" Ron yelled his complexion turning purple.

"The youngest Weasley male," sneered the Dark Lord, "blood traitor of the ultimate of blood traitor families," Lord Voldemort mocked. "Miss Granger, you must keep your pets on a leash." The Death Eaters laughed as Hermione winced with his claws digging in: "But no, if anyone was to hold you as their pet it would be me – as leader I demand the highest quality of the spoils."

Hermione tried to keep quiet – maybe act as if she would acquiesce. Harry's mother turned up out of the blue – Snape was alive. So was Remus. Lucius Malfoy was not as faithful as the Dark Lord thought and it was clear that another Horcrux had been destroyed leaving only Nagini.

"Anyone else can cross the line freely."

McGonagall paled as she saw her favourite charge of all time being held in HIS clutches. Finally Neville stepped forward. Hermione tuned out their conversation except, why was Neville holding the Sorting Hat and he drew the sword of Gryffindor out then he... YES! HE MURDERED NAGINI leaving Voldemort mortal. The smirk plastered across Hermione's lips was ignored by the Dark Lord who only knocked her legs out from under her and was prepared to rape her then and there if it were not for the fact that Harry leapt up alive.

It was then, after Harry told everyone that Snape was Dumbledore's man all along – that it was the Dark Lord's murder of his mother that brought Snape to his senses. When it was revealed that Snape never was a Death Eater and always held the school's interests at heart that Hermione felt proud. Stunned as the rest of them when Harry revealed that it was Draco Malfoy that was the true heir to the Elder Wand. Draco paled at the thought. Considering the power that wand yielded it was wise of Draco to cower behind his mother.

It seemed Remus managed to hide Severus away properly and she had warded Lily in...

Snape's 'death' was the impetus Harry needed. With a clash of spells – Voldemort finally crumpled to the ground due to the power he knew not... Love! Now, thought Hermione, I have to get some real answers from Lily and Professor Snape.

The Thief of Death had finally paid for his crime by dying...

* _The Future Of The Reason The Wise Men Brought News_

 _**Shines Above All Untrustworthy_

 _***Power False Lily_

 _****This Is In The Blood_


End file.
